Przygody Glona
by Lossek
Summary: Krótkie historyjki z życia Midorimy. W zamierzeniu stworzone, by wkurzyć Glona xD MidoTaka, AoKise, AkaKuro, MuraMuro
1. Chapter 1

Po rozmowie z paroma osobami postanowiłam jednak opublikować niektóre moje FanFicki :3 Nie odpowiadam za zrycie mózgu, zrujnowanie sobie opini o Midorimie etc. Zawiera śladowe ilości MidoTaka, AoKise, AkaKuro i MuraMuro.

Takie ostrzeżenie na przyszłość: Nigdy nie zostawiajcie samych Chihiro i Murasakibary na Skype o 4 nad ranem, bo inaczej powstaną takie o to dziwne twory xD

* * *

><p>Czemu akurat w dniu kiedy Shuutoku grało mecz towarzyski z Seirin szczęśliwym przedmiotem musiało być dildo? Jego znak zodiaku był dzisiaj na ostatnim miejscu, więc musiał ciągle mieć przy sobie szczęśliwy przedmiot. Sądził, że po tych wszystkich podchodach w trakcie lekcji, podczas których starał się by nikt nie zauważył co trzyma w torbie, będzie już lepiej. Oczywiście Oha-Asa jest nieomylna, więc pech tak łatwo nie chciał go opuścić. Gdy skoczył, coś uderzyło w podłogę. W sali zapadła kompletna cisza, kiedy wszyscy z szokiem patrzyli na to co leży pod nogami Midorimy. Kuroko jako pierwszy się opanował, podniósł podłużny przedmiot i podał go czerwonemu na twarzy chłopakowi. '<em>Midorima-kun, chyba coś ci wypadło<em>' powiedział niebiesko włosy, ledwie powstrzymując się od śmiechu. '_Shin-chan, ja ci już nie wystarczam?_' Takao wybiegł z sali z oczami pełnymi łez.

Tego dnia Midorima nauczył się, że kiedy jego szczęśliwe przedmioty są naprawde dziwne, to nie powinien się nigdzie ruszać ze swojego pokoju.

* * *

><p>Tego wieczora w jakiś sposób pozwolił się zaciągnąć GoMowi na wspólną popijawę, choć wolał ukryć się w domu i więcej z niego nie wychodzić. Mieli pić w domu Aomine, bo niedaleko był monopolowy. Czym może skończyć się zamknięcie w jednym pokoju 6 dorastających chłopaków z mnóstwem alkoholu?<p>

*Kilka piw, 2 butelki wódki i połowie whisky później*

'_Aominecchi~~ Wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham, prawda?_' Kise nachylił się do ucha granatowowłosego. '_A wiesz Kise, że tak w sumie, to nawet nie jesteś taki zły?_' Aomine już od dłuższego czasu powstrzymywał się przed rzuceniem się na Kise, ale teraz obojętne mu było nawet to, że wszyscy na nich patrzą. W drugim kącie pokoju Kuroko przytulał się z Akashim, któremu o dziwo po alkoholu wróciła stara osobowość i to nawet jeszcze bardziej potulna niż wcześniej. Murasakibara zaś pisał z Himuro, chcąc jak najszybciej do niego pójść. Całą 'rhhhhomantyczną' atmosferę zniszczył Midorima, który pojawił się w drzwiach z opuszczonymi spodniami. '_Ejjjj, chłopaki~~ Papier się skończył_'

Następnego dnia, kiedy o tym usłyszał i zobaczył zdjęcia, stwierdził, że nigdy więcej nie pije z GoMem.


	2. Chapter 2

Dużo osób męczyło mnie o ciąg dalszy, więc spróbowałam coś na szybko napisać xD Impreza wzorowana troche na pewnej rozmowie z Facebooka.

btw. następnym razem będzie więcej trollowania Glona ^^

* * *

><p>Dzisiejszym szczęśliwym przedmiotem Midorimy był nóż. Ale nie taki zwykły nóż. Bowiem był to tasak. Rano Takao nie mógł przestać się śmiać. Jego Shin-chan ze spokojem mówiący swoje 'nanodayo' i jednocześnie trzymający jakby do zadania ciosu nóż. Po lekcjach spotkał się z przyjaciółmi z gimnazjum w parku. Mieli porozmawiać na temat ostatniej imprezy i tego, gdzie zrobią następną. Aomine patrzył na Kise z błyskiem oku, na co ten z rumieńcem odwracał głowe. Kuroko pił swojego shake'a i zastanawiał się co takiego stało się u Daikiego, że były kapitan ciągle go unikał. W końcu zapytał o to Murasakibare, który jako jedyny był wtedy na tyle trzeźwy by porobić zdjęcia. Jednak zanim zdążył wyjąć telefon, usłyszał świst, a w drzewo obok jego głowy wbił się tasak. '<em>Atsushi, jesteś pewny, że masz przy sobie telefon?<em>' zapytał, słodko się uśmiechając Akashi. '_Chyba zostawiłem go w szkole_' nawet Murasakibara bał się z nim zadzierać.

Tym razem Midorima nauczył się, że kiedy jego szczęśliwy przedmiot jest ostry i niebezpieczny, to nie powinien zbliżać się do Akashiego.

* * *

><p>Na dzisiejszej imprezie ktoś zaproponował grę w butelkę. Midorima zauważył, że coś się dzieje między Aomine i Kise oraz między Akashim i Kuroko. Nieco już wstawiony wpadł na genialny pomysł. '<em>Kuroko, pocałuj Kise<em>' rozkazał, gdy butelka wskazała niebiesko włosego. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i miał już pochylić nad blondynem, ale obaj zostali od siebie odciągnięci. _'Nie zgadzam się, Tetsuya/Kise jest mój_.' powiedzieli niemal równocześnie Akashi i Aomine. Kuroko zarumienił się lekko widząc taki wybuch u swojego byłego kapitana. Zaczął już się domyślać, co stało się na poprzedniej imprezie. Niestety przez to, że Midorima nie miał przy sobie swojego szczęśliwego przedmiotu (stwierdził, że tasak na popijawie nie jest dobrym pomysłem) zadanie, które wymyślił w zemście Akashi było dość okrutne. 'Shintaro, masz wyjść na środek i przez 5 minut tańczyć jak baletnica'. Zielonowłosy najchętniej odmówiłby, ale zauważył nożyczki groźnie błyskające w ręce Seijuro. Zrobił więc co mu kazano. Następnego dnia dostał od Takao filmik z podpisem '_Shin-chan, nie wiedziałem, że tak ładnie tańczysz_' Okazało się, że Aomine w zmowie z Akashim nagrał cały występ okularnika.

Midorima stwierdził, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie wtrącał się w życie uczuciowe swoich przyjaciół. A szczególnie jeśli tymi przyjaciółmi są Akashi i Aomine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Miałam wrzucać rozdział co tydzień, ale nie wyszło... Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, a zwłaszcza SoraoInu, bo zmotywowałaś mnie, by ruszyć dupę i coś napisać xD_

* * *

><p>Ostatnio szczęśliwe przedmioty dla jego znaku były coraz dziwniejsze. Dzisiaj musiał chodzić z damskimi stringami. Długo zastanawiał się, gdzie najlepiej je schować. W końcu padło na boczną kieszeń jego torby. O dziwo cały dzień minął mu spokojnie. Bez żadnych niespodziewanych spotkań z jego byłą drużyną. Nawet Takao był mniej irytujący niż zwykle. Ale nie można chwalić dnia przed zachodem słońca... Przed treningiem Kazunari chciał zabrać swoje wsuwki, które tydzień temu zostawił w torbie Midorimy. Niczego nieświadomy zaczął grzebać w bocznych kieszeniach. Gdy poczuł skrawek jakiegoś materiału wyciągnął go, ciekaw co udało mu się znaleźć. W szoku patrzył na stringi w jego ręce. Na nieszczęście Glona obok stał kapitan Shuutoku. Gdy tylko je zobaczył, wydarł się na całą szatnie. '<em>Midorima, lubisz cross-dressing?!<em>'. Zielonowłosy słysząc swoje imię, odwrócił się, by sprawdzić o co chodzi. W tym samym czasie Takao rzucił się na niego z płaczem. '_Shi-Shin-chan... Czyli jednak mnie zdradzasz?_'.

Tego dnia Midorima pierwszy raz pomyślał, że w Oha Asie siedzi koleś, który lubi go trollować.

* * *

><p>Na dzisiejszej imprezie Pokolenie Cudów bawiło się przy basenie w domu Murasakibary. Nagle Aomine zachciało się coś sprawdzić. Zaszedł Midorime od tyłu (bez skojarzeń! Nie no poważnie... To nie ma żadnych podtekstów... I tak będziecie mieli skojarzenia, prawda? ... Tak myślałam) i wrzucił go do wody. Gdy Shintarou się wynurzył po jego policzkach spływały sztuczne dolne rzęsy, a wokół oczu miał 'pandę'. Daiki krzyknął triumfalnie. '<em>Wiedziałam, że one nie mogą być prawdziwe!<em>'. _'To wy o tym nie wiedzieliście?_'. Ryouta szczerze się zdziwił. '_Midorimacchi regularnie do mnie przychodzi po zapas, bo w pracy dostaje je za darmo_'. Z granatowowłosego od razu wyparowała radość, dając miejsce zazdrości. '_Kise, to ty mnie nigdy nie zaprosiłeś do swojego domu, a ten Glon ciągle tam chodzi?!_' Wściekły Aomine zaczął ciągnąć modela w nieokreślonym kierunku. '_Mine-chin, z tyłu domu jest szopa. Tylko nie bądźcie za głośno, bo sąsiedzi znowu się wkurzą..._' Murasakibara podjadał cukierki, jednocześnie robiąc zdjęcia Midorimie. Tymczasem zapomniani przez wszystkich Kuroko i Akashi stali nadal obok basenu. A raczej Seijuurou lekko zarumieniony gapił się na tors Kuroko, który właśnie ściągał z siebie mokrą koszulkę. To wcale nie tak, że specjalnie stał niedaleko, kiedy Aomine wrzucał Midorime do wody, by dać się oblać. Wcale nie chciał zobaczyć reakcji byłego kapitana na widok jego ciała. Skądże znowu. Kto mógłby tak pomyśleć?

Natomiast Shintarou nauczył się wtedy jednej rzeczy: na imprezy trzeba chodzić w wodoodpornym makijażu.

* * *

><p><em>Wiele osób pewnie zastanawia się czo ten Akashi taka cnotka. Cóż... Jakoś tak wyszło xD Ale w następnych rozdziałach wyraźnie zrobi się AkaKuro, bo powoli przeradza się to w KuroAka.<em>


End file.
